Back In Town
by Aurora2
Summary: Takes place sometime after "Grave". Spike returns to Sunnydale with news that shocks everyone especially Buffy and an unseen creature haunts Buffy and the ones closest to her.


"Back In Town"  
By: Aurora  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon and the rest of the BTVS production staff etc. All other characters, created for this story, are solely mine. This is strictly a fan fiction piece. No infringement was intended.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summery: Takes place sometime after "Grave". Still hurt from what Spike did to her and him leaving unexpectedly, Buffy is reluctant to think anything good about him ever again, though feelings still seem to be present and when Spike returns, Buffy along with everyone else is in store for a big surprise when he accidentally lets out a secret to Dawn that will change their perspective of him forever. Meanwhile, when an unseen demon in Sunnydale masquerades himself as certain people of the Scooby gang, Buffy and her friends must find a way to stop it before it decides to turn friend against friend or kill them all off.  
  
Note: This story's main focus is on the Buffy/Spike relationship and it is not written in traditional fan fiction format but is instead set up like a script, somewhat. Oh, and this is my first BTVS fan fiction. Hope you like. :-)  
  
  
  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT  
  
It is very dark, but the light of the stars and the moon make the unusually quiet cemetery seem to glow. Without the usual presence of demons or vampires, the place is filled with a calm silence – as it should be.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Close up of Buffy, standing behind a gravestone, in fighting stance. She looks very determined, her hand extended in front of her, a stake in it. She stands still for a second, then jumps up and kicks out in front of her, spinning around and thrusting the stake forward. She freezes in that stance.  
  
Pull back to reveal there is nothing in front of her. She looks around and then calms down, lowering the stake.  
  
BUFFY:   
See, it's all about the moves. If you can master those, slaying could be done with you're eyes closed... (smirks) ...though I wouldn't recommend it.  
  
Pull back further to show Dawn standing in front of Buffy, her arms crossed, looking at Buffy with a somewhat annoyed expression.  
  
DAWN:  
All right, I get it. I've been standing here for, like, five minutes, watching you show off. When can I try?  
  
Buffy sighs and picks up another stake from the ground, tossing it to Dawn who catches it.  
  
BUFFY:  
Fine. Let's see it.  
  
DAWN (grins):  
Great!  
  
She holds the stake out in front of her, jumps up and kicks forward, jamming the stake into the air. She holds that pose for a second then returns to original stature, smiling at Buffy.  
  
DAWN:  
What do ya think? Good, huh?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah, it was, uh, good.  
  
DAWN (happy):  
I'm a natural.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, you know, to be a natural, you'd have to have the birthright and all that. But with practice – yeah, you might become pretty good.  
  
DAWN (excited):  
Cool!  
  
BUFFY (sighs):  
Come on. Let's go. We've been here for 20 minutes and there's been no sign of anything here, dead or alive.  
  
Buffy shakes her head and starts walking through the cemetery, Dawn beside her.  
  
DAWN:  
So, do you think I can come patrolling with you again – on a night when we actually see some action?  
  
BUFFY:  
We'll see. More practice will be needed before I think you can take on the evil on your own.  
  
DAWN:  
I really think I have more skill than what you think I have. (looks at her sister) And we won't know what I can do until it's tested.  
  
There is a growling noise from behind Dawn, but before she realizes it, Vamp #1 appears out of the shadows.  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn, look out!  
  
Dawn turns around only to be attacked by Vamp #1, pushing her to the ground. Buffy rushes to her, grabbing the vamp and throwing him aside. Dawn struggles to regain her footing as Buffy kicks and punches Vamp #1.  
  
While Buffy deals with Vamp #1, Dawn grabs a stake lying on the ground next to her and she runs to Buffy, attacking Vamp #1 from the back. She tries staking him, but she's thrown back before she can do so, landing into the arms of Vamp #2. Buffy's eyes grow wide when she sees this. She kicks Vamp #1 a couple more times, flips backwards, grabs a stake on the ground, and shoves it forward, the stake going through Vamp #1's heart, dusting him almost instantly. Buffy looks over at Dawn who is struggling to break free of Vamp #2.  
  
Vamp #2 has his arms wrapped around Dawn, holding her firmly in place. He pulls the hair back from her neck and looks at it hungrily.   
  
Buffy rushes toward Dawn, but just as she gets near to Dawn, Vamp #3 jumps out of the shadows, tackling her.   
  
BUFFY (punches Vamp #3 in the head):  
What is this? Is there a vampire convention tonight or something? (Vamp #3 growls, charging and she flips over him, kicking him in the back so he falls on his face then turns to look at him as he gets up) Your kind has never exactly been keen on the group work thing.  
  
CUT TO  
  
VAMP #2 (looking at Dawn, almost dreamily):  
Look at that succulent little neck. I can see the blood pulsing from here. (licks his lips) I haven't eaten a young think like you in such a long time.  
  
Vamp #2 exposes his teeth and bends down to take a bite of Dawn.  
  
DAWN:  
Well, you're gonna have to wait a while longer for that meal.  
  
Dawn elbows Vamp #2 in the stomach repeatedly. Vamp #2 is knocked backwards only slightly, but it is enough time for Dawn to turn around to face him, stake pointed.  
  
DAWN:  
Looks like your gonna have to fight for your food.  
  
Vamp #2 snarls and attacks her again.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Buffy is still fighting Vamp #3, not having time to pay attention to Dawn. Vamp #3 grabs her by the neck, but Buffy is easily able to punch him in the face again before he can get a solid hold of her. While Vamp #3 stumbles back from the punch to the face, Buffy twirls the stake in her fingers and thrusts it into his chest. But before it can lodge itself in his chest, he blocks it with his hand and grabs her arm, pushing her backward.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Vamp #2 tries to punch Dawn, but she instead blocks his hands from hitting her with his arms.  
  
VAMP #2 (stunned):  
Whoa, you're a feisty little thing.  
  
DAWN (grins):  
Didn't expect your dinner to have fangs of her own, did ya?  
  
Vamp #2 growls again lunging forward.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Vamp #3 is now on the ground on his back. Before he can get up, Buffy's stake is found in his chest. She sighs as Vamp #3 disappears in a puff of dust and then looks around, alarmed, suddenly remembering Dawn.  
  
She runs over to where Dawn had been and when she gets there, she sees Dawn impaling her stake into Vamp #2. Dawn is a little out of breath and stands there, looking at where the vampire had been.  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn?  
  
DAWN (turns around):  
Yeah?  
  
BUFFY:  
Enough action for you?  
  
DAWN:  
Yep. Enough proof that I can handle myself?  
  
BUFFY (nods, despite herself, she's impressed):  
Well, I guess you can be a natural without the birthright.  
  
DAWN (smiles):  
Guess so.  
  
She starts walking towards Buffy, but stops short when she winces at a pain in her side. She looks at her side and sees a small cut in her clothing and a small slash across her skin, bleeding a little. Dawn looks at Buffy.  
  
DAWN:  
Well, perhaps I need a bit more practice.  
  
BUFFY (smirks):  
Perhaps. (nods at Dawn) Come on. Let's get home, get that cleaned.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Dawn are standing in the kitchen, Buffy dabbing a wet cloth on Dawn's cut.  
  
DAWN:  
So, when can I go patrolling again?  
  
BUFFY:  
After you've learned a little more.  
  
DAWN:  
But I thought I was a (makes quote marks with her fingers in the air) "natural."  
  
BUFFY:  
Being a natural doesn't mean that you can just go out without practicing. I don't want you getting hurt.  
  
DAWN (irritated):  
So that's all it's about, huh? You're little sister getting hurt?  
  
BUFFY:  
No. It's... Look, if you really want to patrol with me, we'll do some training this weekend. I mean, (smiles) it could be nice to have a partner helping out. Patrolling has been kind of...lonely this past month.  
  
She puts the wet cloth down in the sink and sighs, walking around the table and sitting down.  
  
BUFFY:  
What with Willow and Giles in England, Xander working full time at the construction site and Anya at the Magic Box – killing vampires hasn't exactly been the group activity it used to be.  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah, (sits down in a chair next to Buffy) especially since Spike left.  
  
BUFFY (looking up):  
Spike?  
  
DAWN:  
Mm-hmm. I still don't know why he left. I mean, he just...left without warning.  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah. So? What does it matter if he's gone? It's better here without him.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy...you know you don't mean that.  
  
BUFFY (not very convincing):  
What? Of course I do. (sighs, looks down) I don't know if I can bear to see him again – ever – after...what he did.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy...no matter what, he does still love you.  
  
BUFFY:  
I don't know if he really does. I mean, if he did then how could he... How could he force me to love him? How could he treat me so...harshly?  
  
DAWN:  
I don't know. (looks at Buffy who is looking at her hands, seeming a little sad) Let's just change the subject, okay? (Dawn thinks for a moment) Hey, have you heard from Giles?  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh, yeah, he called today while you were at school. He said Willow is doing very well with the whole rehab thing, getting over her magic addiction for good. And he said that they'd both be coming back to Sunnydale in a few days.  
  
DAWN:  
Really? That's great.  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah, Giles said Willow really misses us, Xander and Anya, and that she'll get better quickest if she's around her friends. (sadly) She's still really hurting over Tara.  
  
DAWN:  
Everyone is.  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
DAWN:  
Well, it'll be good to see them again.  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah.  
  
Buffy stands up.  
  
BUFFY:  
Look, it's late. I think we should get to bed. You've got school tomorrow and I've got an early shift at DoubleMeat Palace so...  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah... (stands and walks toward the stares) Well, goodnight, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY:  
'Night.  
  
Dawn starts to walk up to the stairs, but stops halfway up and looks back.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy. (Buffy looks at her) Thanks for taking me out tonight, teaching me all the stuff you do.  
  
BUFFY (smiles):  
No problem.  
  
Dawn smiles back and then continues upstairs. Buffy watches her until she disappears at the top of the stairs. Buffy sighs and looks around the empty room, almost sadly, thinking.   
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy...no matter what, he does still love you.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
After a moment's hesitation, she grabs her coat and quietly walks out the kitchen door.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT  
  
Buffy walks through the cemetery. The vampire attack earlier seems to have been the only activity happening that night. The place is quiet once again.  
  
Then, there is a rustling of leaves in front of Buffy. She stops, the stake in her hand raised, prepared for anything. She looks around, cautious. The rustling noise is heard again from in front of her.  
  
BUFFY:  
If you're a vamp out to avenge the dusting of your pals earlier tonight, I gotta say, there's not much point in that. They were sorry excuses for vampires.  
  
Nothing appears in front of her. Confused and ready, Buffy watches as the leaves on the bush near her seem to move, starting from further away, then coming nearer. Footprints seem to appear in the dirt, walking toward her.  
  
Suddenly, something growls and Buffy is knocked backwards as if something in front of her had hit her. She falls to the ground and is hit in the face again, claw marks scraping across her face. She scrambles to her feet and swings, hoping to hit whatever it is that is after her. Frantically, she tries to hit it without much luck. Repeatedly, she is knocked down.  
  
Soon she realizes that there is nothing she can do and she gets to her feet and runs off. The sound of footsteps and snarling is heard as Buffy runs through the cemetery, the invisible creature chasing after her. Shortly, a large stone building appears in front of her – Spike's crypt. Running toward it, she goes to swing the door open, but the invisible creature has caught up with her and she is violently shoved into the stone side, hitting her head. She stumbles, dazed. Before the invisible creature is able to hit her again, she pulls the door to the crypt open and drags herself in, closing it forcefully behind her.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT  
  
Dark and cold inside, Buffy sinks to the ground, panting. She rubs her head; it is pounding from the blow she took. She looks around the dark crypt and sighs, soon closing her eyes.  
  
EXT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – NIGHT  
  
The invisible creature pounds the door a few times and then gives up. It's quiet for a moment then it starts to growl.  
  
INVISABLE CREATURE (deep, raspy voice):  
Well, if you feel like playing games, Slayer, by hiding away in some cold, dank building instead of fighting me like most Slayer's would do...  
  
There is a swirling gray mist that forms in the air. It swirls around faster until finally it begins to collect into shapes. It starts from the ground continuing upward, seeming to form the silhouette of a person. There is an explosion of smoke and the figure becomes solid. Close up of its eyes as it opens them. Move back to see the full profile of the being. It is an identical copy of Buffy.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY (voice no longer like before; exactly like Buffy's voice):  
...no reason I can't play too.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT – DAY  
  
Sunlight shines in through a crack in the wall and onto Buffy's face. She is still leaning against the door where she had fallen asleep the night before. There is evidence of blood on her forehead and a noticeable bruise where her head had hit the stone wall.  
  
Buffy stirs, wakes up, and rubs her head, groaning a little. She seems somewhat bewildered and looks around as if she doesn't recognize where she is. She stands and walks around the still darkened room.  
  
The place has clearly been deserted since Spike left, even though Clem was there a few times. Buffy walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, revealing still full bottles of blood. She closes it quick as if the sight makes her uneasy, for various reasons, and she walks over to the entrance to the cellar below, lifting the hatch and proceeds downwards.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT: LOWER LEVEL – DAY  
  
Buffy walks down the stares and sees that everything is still quite a mess from the time the entire area was blown up when Riley had been there.  
  
Buffy still seems dazed as she glances around the room, past memories flooding back – memories of her and Spike.  
  
[FLASHBACKS]  
  
{From "Crush"}  
  
Buffy is chained to a wall, Spike is standing in front of her.  
  
SPIKE:  
I...love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut...my throat...I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you.  
  
CUT TO  
  
SPIKE:   
Just...give me something...a crumb...a barest smidgen...tell me...maybe, someday, there's a chance.  
  
BUFFY:  
Spike... (he looks hopeful, moves closer to her) ...the only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious.  
  
{From "Tabula Rasa"}  
  
SPIKE:   
We kissed, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY:   
What we did is done. But I will never kiss you, Spike. Never touch you ever, ever again.  
  
{From "Smashed"}  
  
Spike and Buffy kissing as the abandon building falls down.  
  
{From "Wrecked"}  
  
Buffy talking to Spike standing in an alley at night.  
  
BUFFY:  
Last night...was the most perverse...degrading experience of my life.  
  
{From "Dead Things"}  
  
Spike and Buffy lying naked in his crypt under a rug.  
  
SPIKE:   
Are we having a conversation?  
  
BUFFY:   
What? No! No. (pause) Maybe.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Whispering in Buffy's ear while they are on the balcony at the Bronze.  
  
SPIKE:  
You belong in the shadows...with me.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Buffy, angry, is kneeling over Spike who she hits repeatedly.  
  
BUFFY:  
You don't...have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never...be your girl!  
  
{From "As You Were"}  
  
BUFFY:   
It's over.  
  
SPIKE (smiles, moves closer to her):   
I've memorized this tune, luv. Doesn't change what you want.  
  
BUFFY:   
I know that. I do want you. I can't love you. I'm just...being weak, and selfish...and it's killing me. I'm sorry...William.  
  
Spike is stunned and saddened as she walks away.  
  
{From "Seeing Red"}  
  
Spike is on Buffy, pinning her against the back of the tub, oblivious to her pain. His kisses are desperate, forceful.  
  
SPIKE (kissing her):  
Let it go... Let yourself love me...  
  
BUFFY:  
Stop it...please...stop...  
  
SPIKE:  
You're going to let me inside you...  
  
BUFFY:  
Please...  
  
SPIKE:  
You'll feel it again, Buffy...  
  
BUFFY:  
Spike, stop...  
  
He tears at her robe, getting it open.  
  
SPIKE:  
I'll make you feel it...  
  
BUFFY:  
Stop!  
  
She shoves him back, exploding. He flies across the room, smashing midway up the opposite wall, cracking the plaster and crashing to the floor. Buffy stands, trembling with rage, fear – and reclaimed power.  
  
BUFFY:  
Ask me again why I could never love you.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACKS]  
  
Buffly blinks and a close up shot of her reveals tears almost forming in her eyes.  
  
BUFFY (shakes head):  
What am I upset about? He's the one to blame for everything. Everything. I didn't hurt him, he hurt me – in every way possible. He's the one who should be upset.  
  
Buffy looks one last time at the rubble and then goes back to the stairs.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – DAY  
  
Dawn is sitting at the kitchen table with a boil of cereal in front of her, only she's not eating it, just stirring it with her spoon around in it aimlessly. Her face looks nervous and she is zoned out, staring into space.  
  
The sound of the front door is heard opening and Dawn nearly jumps up.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy?  
  
Buffy comes walking in. There is no blood on her forehead, bump or scratch marks across her face.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY:  
Hey, (angry) why aren't you at school?  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy, I was worried about you. I woke up and you weren't here.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY:  
I had a very late night patrolling and that's no excuse for you to not be at school, Dawn. So get going.  
  
DAWN:  
School doesn't start for an hour.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY (stern):  
I don't care. Now go! I'd rather you be early, than have any more tardies.  
  
DAWN:  
But I haven't had a tardy in–  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY:  
Go!  
  
Dawn stands up, walks up to Buffy.  
  
DAWN (concerned):  
Buffy, are you all right? You seem...different.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS BUFFY (angry):  
I'm fine, Dawn. No just please go to school. (calmer) We'll talk later.  
  
DAWN (still a little concerned but non resisting):  
Okay.  
  
Dawn walks into the living room, grabs her backpack and heads out the door. Buffy watches her until she's gone. Buffy grins and a gray smoke appears around her and she morphs into an exact replica of Dawn.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS DAWN (in Dawn's voice):  
Now that was fun.  
  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
  
Buffy is walking on the sidewalk toward her house. She walks up to the door and opens it.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – DAY  
  
Buffy enters quietly. She walks through the living room to the kitchen where she finds Dawn standing at the kitchen sink, looking out the window, her back to Buffy.  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn.  
  
Dawn turns around.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS DAWN (angry):  
Buffy. Where have you been? I've been so worried.  
  
BUFFY:  
I'm sorry I was... I had to go out again last night.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS DAWN:  
And you didn't think to let me know where you were; leave a note, something?  
  
BUFFY:  
I'm sorry, Dawn, I didn't expect to be gone all night.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS DAWN:  
That's still not an excuse.  
  
BUFFY (worried):  
Dawn, why are you acting like this?  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS DAWN:  
Acting like what? (exasperated) Look, I'm just gonna go to school now. At least there, people remember I'm still alive. They don't just forget about me.  
  
Dawn walks angrily around Buffy and the sound of the door opening and slamming closed is heard. Buffy looks hurt and concerned.  
  
BUFFY:  
What?  
  
EXT. SUMMERS HOUSE – DAY  
  
Dawn stomps down the steps, a grin on her face. She starts to laugh as a swirling gray smoke covers her and she disappears. The laughing voice turns into the deep, scratchy sound as the invisible creature disappears down the street, unseen once again.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY  
  
Anya is standing behind the cash register, counting money. There are a few people mingling about the store. The doorbell dings and the door opens, Buffy walking in. She seems a little troubled.  
  
ANYA (smiles):  
Hey, Buffy. How you doing?  
  
BUFFY (walks up to the counter, leans on it):  
Oh, apart from Dawn having mood swings again and a throbbing headache, (half smiles) I'm good.   
  
ANYA:  
Dawn's acting like a teenager again, eh?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yeah. You know, I thought the friction between us was pretty much gone. I don't know what changed. She was so happy when I promised I'd teach her some of the Slayer stuff I know; when I took her patrolling last night.   
  
ANYA:  
You took her patrolling?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yep. (looks at Anya) To tell you the truth, she's a natural or at least she could be. She's got that...passion a Slayer should have and...it's kind of nice, to know there could be someone around who could do all the things I can do, on a lesser level.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, I got to say, I'm impressed. Never thought Dawn could be of any use in fighting the evil.  
  
Buffy shrugs. She rubs her head where the bump is. The scratches that the creature had inflicted on her face aren't that visible anymore.   
  
ANYA (sees the bump on Buffy's head):  
That's quite a large, purplish bump you've got there.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hence the pounding headache.  
  
ANYA:  
What did you stumble onto that gave you such a nasty lump?  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh, you know, patrolling last night, creature comes out of the shadows, we fight, he knocks me into a building – the usual. Only it wasn't your normal creature-of-the-darkness 'cause it was more of the non-visible type.  
  
ANYA:  
Invisible?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yep. And actually, that's the reason I'm here. I wanted to get together tonight and find out all we can about this thing.  
  
ANYA:  
Oh, yeah, sure. I'm always up for demon research.  
  
BUFFY:  
Good. Then we'll meet here tonight. You, uh, have no problem with...Xander being here, right?  
  
ANYA (quickly, a little nervous):  
Oh, yeah, of course. Wha-what's happened is past. It shouldn't detour away from the new problem of this town. Besides, I haven't seen him this past month.  
  
BUFFY:  
Me neither. He's been working a lot lately and all that. (sighs) We all have and...you know, we haven't gotten together like we used to. It'll be nice to do it again.  
  
Anya nods and smiles somewhat sadly.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hey, speaking of not being seen for a while, I got a call from Giles yesterday, saying that he and Willow will be coming back in a day or two.  
  
ANYA (smiles):  
That's great.  
  
BUFFY:  
Mmm-hmm. (sighs) Well, anyway, I've got to go. Shift at the DoubleMeat. (sighs) Oh, the life at a fast-food business. (looks at Anya) See you tonight?  
  
ANYA:  
Yep. We'll hit the books tonight. No worries.  
  
Buffy nods and smiles, then walks out of the Magic Box.  
  
EXT. ROAD – NIGHT  
  
A quiet road at night. An engine sounds. Pan across the street to see a motorcycle zooming down the road.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT  
  
The motorcycle drives up to the cemetery, parks and the man on it gets off. A close up shot of him reveals that it is Spike, dressed in black leather coat, shirt and jeans.  
  
He looks calm and a bit sad. He looks around the cemetery momentarily, then walks to his crypt and goes inside.  
  
CUT TO  
  
A swirl of gray smoke off to the side of the crypt forms and solidifies, the invisible creature turning into a Spike look-a-like. He grins and walks off.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX – NIGHT  
  
Buffy, Anya, and Xander are seated around a table. Books are scattered out all over, all three of them are concentrating on a book.  
  
XANDER (flipping through pages):  
So, Buff, what was this think like again?  
  
BUFFY (looks at him):  
I told you. It didn't look like anything because it was invisible.  
  
XANDER:  
Oh, yeah. Well, still, there has to be something to go on in order to find this thing.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, it did growl a lot.  
  
ANYA (looking up):  
Doesn't every demon?  
  
The door to the Magic Box opens and Dawn walks in, carrying a backpack.  
  
DAWN (seeing Buffy):  
Oh, good, you're here.   
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn. Oh, sorry. I came here right after I was done with work. (Dawn opens her mouth to say something but Buffy cuts her off) I know, I should have left a note or something, let you know where I was.   
  
DAWN:  
That's not what I was gonna say. I just... (sees everyone sitting around the table with books) Research again?  
  
XANDER:  
Always.  
  
DAWN (sets the backpack down next to a chair, gets seated next to Anya):  
So, what's the evil today?  
  
ANYA:  
Well, we don't actually know seeing as Buffy can't seem to give us any description of it.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hey! It's not my fault I couldn't see it.  
  
DAWN:  
Coul-couldn't see it?  
  
BUFFY:  
Uh-huh. It was invisible.  
  
DAWN:  
Oh, so that's why you were gone all night. (irritated) You know, you could have just said that this morning without getting so mad. I would have understood. (Buffy looks confused, Dawn gets angrier) And you know, it really isn't a good idea to go to school an hour early. The teachers think you're doing bad stuff, like vandalism.  
  
BUFFY:  
What? What are you talking about? I di-didn't get angry with you this morning. You were the one who was all mood swing-y.  
  
DAWN:  
Huh? No, you were like "get to school this instant or I'll ground you for life."  
  
BUFFY (looks around very confused):  
Okay. This is really weird. (she rubs her head again)  
  
DAWN (sees the bump on her head):  
Hey, when did that happen? It wasn't there this morning.  
  
BUFFY:  
S-sure it was. I got it last night when I was fighting the invisible...demon. (looks at Dawn's expression, along with Anya and Xander's) Okay, something very freaking is going on here.  
  
DAWN (sighs):  
I think so. (looking at Buffy) You say I said stuff to you this morning and I say you said stuff to me and none of it we remember saying?  
  
BUFFY:  
Looks like it.  
  
ANYA:  
Well, looks like we have two things going on at once – this not remembering what things we're saying and the demon.  
  
XANDER:  
Let's just deal with one thing at a time. And right now, that's going to be this demon.  
  
Buffy, Anya and Xander start looking through books again. Dawn grabs one too. They look for a moment or two in silence.  
  
DAWN (gets an idea):  
Hey, maybe it was a ghost.  
  
BUFFY:  
I thought of that, at first. But this thing was too...corporal. If it were a ghost, it wouldn't have been able to make these marks on my face. (indicates the pale scratch marks across her face, like claw marks). Nope, it was defiantly some sort of demon, an...invisible demon. (looks at Anya and Xander) Is that possible?  
  
XANDER:  
Well, when it comes to demons, I guess anything is possible.  
  
BUFFY:  
Then we better get looking for this thing. I don't really fancy running into something that is so...non-visible again. Not a pleasant experience.  
  
Buffy starts looking through her book again, Anya, Xander and Dawn doing the same.  
  
CUT TO  
  
An hour and a half later. All of them have they're heads on the table, sleeping. Xander stirs and knocks a book to the floor. Buffy jerks awake and looks around as the others begin to wake up as well.   
  
BUFFY (rubs her eyes):  
Well, this has been a very unproductive evening.  
  
ANYA (frustrated):  
Not even a hint of what this thing is. There's nothing in any of these books.  
  
BUFFY:  
We haven't checked them all yet. We'll look again tomorrow. He's gotta be in one of them somewhere.  
  
XANDER:  
Yeah, Buff, I'm sure we'll find him eventually.  
  
BUFFY:  
Probably, but it'd still be easier if Giles was here. He'd probably know exactly which one to check.  
  
ANYA (smiles):  
Good thing he's coming back, then.  
  
Dawn yawns sleepily.  
  
DAWN (looks around, suddenly realizes something):  
Oh, my gosh! I've got school tomorrow and...homework!. (stands up quickly and goes to her backpack, looks at Buffy) Buffy, I'm going home. Got homework that I have got to do...big project to finish for tomorrow.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, then you'd better go.   
  
DAWN (starts to leave, turns back):  
Aren't you coming? It's (looks at her watch, shocked) 7:15! Oh, I've got so much to do!  
  
BUFFY:  
I'll be home in a bit. I'll start dinner when I get home. I just wanna check some books one last time. You go on.  
  
DAWN:  
All right.  
  
Dawn nearly rushes out the door, it slamming behind her.  
  
BUFFY (starts to look through some books then sighs, looks at Anya and Xander):  
Well, maybe she's right. Maybe I should get home; done enough for tonight.  
  
ANYA:  
Oh, it's okay, Buffy. You've got stuff to take care of. Go on home, we'll look a while more and let you know if we find anything.  
  
BUFFY (smiles):  
Okay, sounds good.  
  
She stands up and heads for the door, Anya and Xander watching her leave.  
  
ANYA (looks at Xander):  
Looks like it's back to the books.  
  
XANDER (sarcastic):  
Oh, goody.  
  
Anya smiles, but it fades quickly, focusing her eyes away from him and into a book in front of her. Xander looks at her sadly and then starts to read a book that he holds.  
  
EXT. STREET – NIGHT  
  
Buffy walks along, a cool breeze blowing through the trees on the side of the sidewalk. Buffy sighs and then stops, hearing something. She looks around.  
  
BUFFY:  
The invisible demon's back, is it? You know, it's really unsporting to attack something if that something can't even see what they're fighting.  
  
Buffy continues to look around. There is a rustle off to the side of her in the bushes and she poses in fight stance. She soon gets an almost surprised look on her face and she calms down and lowers her fists, which were extended out in front of her. Walking out from behind a tree is Spike. She's speechless, just staring at him, trying not to look too surprised, but not doing a very good job of it.  
  
He walks up to her, not saying anything and stops a short distance away from her, just looking at her. His face is expressionless.  
  
BUFFY (softly):  
Spike.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE (Spike's voice):  
Buffy.  
  
BUFFY:  
What...what are you doing here?  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE (suddenly getting angry):  
So that's how it's going to be again, huh? Treating me like a bleeding criminal?  
  
BUFFY:  
What? No, that's not what I... Spike...  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
You know, I've done a hell of a lot for you over the years and you still want to treat me...like I don't care. Well, news flash for you, I do and it...it hurts when you're bitter about it.  
  
BUFFY (getting upset):  
Spike, you were the one who hurt me! You had sex with Anya and then came to me, trying to tell me it didn't mean anything and then what do you go and do? You almost rape me! How is that caring?  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
It never would have happened had you just given into your feelings! But you're always lying about them, all the time. You don't care how it makes others feel, you just go on and on about how they're not real. (angry) Well, now it doesn't really matter...because I shouldn't have let you use me like that in the first place. I should have just killed you; make everything I feel go away.  
  
Buffy looks at him, hurt and stunned, not believing what he's saying. He looks at her firmly and then puts his hand behind his back, grabbing a pistol from his pocket and pointing it at her.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
Maybe now, everything will be good again and I can go back to being the evil vampire that I was...before you.  
  
Buffy looks at him shocked. He pulls the trigger and the gun fires. Buffy jumps out of the way just in time. She lands on the pavement, panting. Jumping to her feet quickly, she puts her hands out in front of her, trying to stop Spike. He looks determined, enraged.  
  
BUFFY:  
Spike, don't.   
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
Why not? Because I love you?  
  
BUFFY (weakly):  
Yeah...  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
Well, I don't. Understand. I was out of my mind for two years believing I loved you. But you know what I found out while being gone from this stinking town? I found out that it wasn't love I felt. It was hate. Hate that you could ever make me feel love. So the only way to make this feeling go away is to make you go away. (he starts to press the trigger, Buffy looks even more hurt and sad) Sorry, luv. It's just what I have to do.  
  
The pistol fires again and Buffy dodges the bullet. She looks at him one last time, tears almost in her eyes and runs off down the street, the sound of gun going off several more times.  
  
INVISIABLE CREATURE AS SPIKE:  
Don't you come back, Buffy! Ever! Or I will kill you!  
  
Spike morphs back into the invisible creature.  
  
EXT. SUMMERS HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
Buffy runs up the stares and stops, looking back. Spike is no where to be seen. She sniffs and opens the door.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
She closes the door and dead bolts it. Her face is sad, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Dawn is sitting at the kitchen table, tapping a pencil on the edge of the table, looking at a book.  
  
DAWN (quietly):  
What's the square root of 54? Hmm...  
  
She starts writing something on a piece of paper when Buffy walks in. Dawn looks up.  
  
DAWN:  
Hey. (she sees the sadness in Buffy's eyes) What's wrong? (joking) Did you not find the demon thing?  
  
Buffy doesn't answer. She sniffs again and sits down at the table.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy?  
  
BUFFY (looks down then glances at Dawn):  
Dawn, just finish you're homework. I think I'm just going to go to bed.  
  
Buffy starts to get up, but Dawn puts her hand on her shoulder.  
  
DAWN:  
What's wrong, Buffy? I know something's wrong.  
  
BUFFY (looks at her sister):  
I...I ran into someone tonight.  
  
DAWN:  
Who? The demon?  
  
BUFFY (shakes head):  
No. It was... (trails off)  
  
Dawn looks at her curiously.  
  
BUFFY (almost under her breath):  
Spike.  
  
DAWN:  
Spike? He's back in town?   
  
Buffy nods.  
  
DAWN:  
So what's the problem?  
  
There is a long pause of silence. Buffy sighs.  
  
BUFFY:  
I wouldn't recommend going near him, Dawn. He's changed.  
  
DAWN:  
Changed? How?  
  
BUFFY:  
He... (looks down) ...he tried to kill me. (Dawn looks shocked) I mean, really kill me...with a gun. I don't know what happened to him over the past month or where he's been, but he's not the same as before. He's different and he may be dangerous, to everyone.   
  
DAWN:  
But the chip–  
  
BUFFY:  
I know. But he seemed so... Just please, stay away from him. I don't want him hurting you, if, in fact, that it is possible he can now.  
  
Buffy gets up and walks into the living room. Dawn remains where she is for a minute and then follow.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy, why would Spike want to kill you?  
  
BUFFY:  
I don't know.  
  
DAWN:  
Something must be...wrong. He wouldn't do that. He loves you.  
  
BUFFY:  
No, he doesn't. He told me. Well, actually he told me he does, but he hates me because I'm the reason he can love. He feels that if I'm gone, his feelings will go away.  
  
DAWN (shakes head):  
I still don't believe he'd do that.  
  
BUFFY (looks at her):  
You think I'm lying?   
  
DAWN:  
No. I'm just saying...there might be something more to this than we know.  
  
BUFFY (sarcastic):  
Yeah, like it's weird he wants to hurt me. Like that's so unusual.  
  
DAWN:  
Now, after all he's been through? Yeah, it's unusual.  
  
BUFFY (puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder):  
Look. Just don't talk to him. Please. (pause, smiles) So, how does pizza sound for dinner?   
  
INT. MAGIC BOX – NIGHT  
  
Anya and Xander are still searching though books for any useful information.  
  
XANDER (excided):  
Hey, I think I found something.  
  
ANYA:  
What?  
  
XANDER:  
I think this thing, this invisible demon, is called Proteus. It says here that it's an ancient demon found in Greek myth. A tall, spiky demon that can shape-shift into an identical look-a-like of an already existing person along with acquiring the personality and all of the memories of the person. (flipping through pages) There isn't anything about it being invisible, though.  
  
ANYA:  
Hmm, shape-shifting – this may be a wild guess here, but maybe somehow, this demon changed himself into Buffy and Dawn and talked to the real Buffy or Dawn when the other real person wasn't around.  
  
XANDER (not really getting it):  
Huh?  
  
ANYA:  
The demon turned into them to make the real them angry at each other.  
  
XANDER:  
But we aren't sure that this is the demon we're looking for. Buffy's demon was... (looking at a book again) ...invisible. Hey, wait a minute. (reads, then looks at Anya) Proteus carries an amulet that, if taken from him, renders him invisible, forcing him to shape-shift into a person if he wants to be seen.  
  
ANYA:  
So, only in the shape-shifted form can he be seen. That's great! We need to let Buffy know right away.  
  
XANDER (looks at this watch):  
Well, it's not gonna be tonight. It's after 10. We'll let her know first thing in the morning.  
  
ANYA:  
Okay. (stands up, picking up books) Well, we should probably get home then too.  
  
Anya starts to stack books back on the shelves, Xander soon helping.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
The house is dark and quiet, everyone is asleep.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Buffy is asleep in her bedroom. Move across the hall to see that Dawn isn't in her bed, but instead, sitting on the edge of it, putting on her shoes. When she's done, she stands up, grabs a coat hanging from a hook on the wall and then exits.  
  
CUT TO  
  
She walks down the hall, checking to make sure Buffy is still asleep and then quietly walks downstairs.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT  
  
Dawn walks through the graveyard toward Spike's crypt.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT  
  
The light from the TV flickers in front of Spike who is sitting in a chair. He is solemn, holding a glass of blood, sipping from it periodically.   
  
The door to the crypt opens and Spike looks up. He grabs a large knife and turns off the TV.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Dawn closes the crypt door and starts to walk in. Out of the shadows in front of her, Spike appears, walking slow, expressionless. He lowers the knife and places it on a table.   
  
DAWN (kind of nervous):  
Spike.  
  
SPIKE (looks at her for a moment):  
What are you doing here?  
  
DAWN:  
I... I'm here because of Buffy.  
  
SPIKE:  
Buffy?  
  
DAWN (bluntly):  
She said...she said you tried to kill her tonight.  
  
SPIKE (looks puzzled):  
What? I...I haven't seen her since...  
  
DAWN (confused):  
You didn't do anything? (looks around for a moment, trying to think of an explanation)  
  
[FLASAHBACK]  
  
ANYA:  
Well, looks like we have two things going on at once – this not remembering what things we're saying and the demon.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
DAWN (quietly, to herself):  
That must be it. Maybe they're connected. (looks at Spike) Never mind, then. I'll just...go.  
  
Dawn turns around and starts to leave.  
  
SPIKE:  
Dawn. (she turns to look at him) How...how is Buffy?   
  
DAWN:  
She's...good, I guess. (looks down) Still hurting over... (looks up) ...what you did. Before.  
  
Spike opens his mouth to say something, but stops short. He looks down and then sighs.  
  
SPIKE:  
She knows I'm sorry about it, right?  
  
DAWN (shakes head):  
I don't think she does. She doesn't even believe you love her. (Spike looks sad) She doesn't think you could do that to her if you did.  
  
SPIKE (annoyed):  
Well, isn't that just like her? Never believing a bloody word I say.  
  
DAWN:  
You did give her a pretty good reason not to.  
  
SPIKE (sadly, softly):  
I know. (goes over to the chair by the TV and sits down) I thought, maybe now, with a soul, she'd... Don't think anything's possible now.  
  
There is silence. Spike looks up, sees Dawn standing in front of him, taken aback. He just realizes what he said.  
  
DAWN:  
A soul? Is that the reason you've been gone?  
  
SPIKE:  
I... Maybe this way, things could be different. (sighs) Look, you should just get home. No point in hanging out with me all night. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't like it.  
  
He picks up the glass of blood and takes a sip. Dawn watches for a moment, then turns to leave. Spike stays seated, looking blankly out in front of him. Dawn turns to look back just before she leaves the crypt.  
  
DAWN:  
Spike, (he looks up at her) I think your chance has increased now that... (smiles half-heartedly) You shouldn't give up on her just yet.  
  
Dawn opens the crypt door and leaves, Spike looking on, thinking.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY  
  
There is a "closed" sign on the door. Anya and Xander are standing by some shelves, stacking items. The door opens and Buffy walks in.  
  
BUFFY:  
So, you got some info on this demon thing, huh?  
  
ANYA:  
Yep.  
  
XANDER:  
It's called Proteus. Shape-shifter, but also invisible.  
  
ANYA:  
'Cause he lost his amulet.  
  
XANDER:  
It can only take the form of a person already existing. We reckon that's what happened yesterday, with you and Dawn.  
  
ANYA:  
You weren't talking to each other, you were talking to the demon in disguise.  
  
BUFFY:  
Then that explains it. So, how do I kill it?  
  
ANYA:  
The usual way – weapons. Only, it's gonna be kind of tough if you can't see it.  
  
XANDER:  
Unless, of course, you can kill it while it's someone else.  
  
ANYA:  
As long as you're sure it's the demon and not the person.  
  
BUFFY:  
Wouldn't be too good if I got it wrong.  
  
Xander and Anya shake their heads. The door to the Magic Box opens, Anya turns around.  
  
ANYA:  
No, sorry we're closed.  
  
Dawn walks in, looks at Buffy.  
  
DAWN:  
I got something to tell you, Buffy. (softly) About Spike.  
  
XANDER (angry):  
Spike? He's back?  
  
BUFFY (dejectedly):  
Yeah.  
  
Dawn walks up closer to Buffy, she looks at her.  
  
BUFFY (sees the look in her eyes):  
You talked to him, after I told you not to?  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy, I don't think what tried to kill you last night was him.  
  
XANDER (even angrier):  
Tried to kill you?!  
  
BUFFY (ignores Xander):  
What do you mean it wasn't– (under her breath) The demon.  
  
DAWN:  
That's what I was thinking. I'm not sure, though.  
  
BUFFY:  
I am. We know now what it is. Proteus, a shape-shifting demon that is now invisible because (looks at Anya) he lost an amulet? (Anya nods) He must have taken on Spike's form as well.  
  
DAWN:  
So it wasn't him, Buffy. Spike is back in town. (takes a deep breath) And there's something else I got to tell you about him.  
  
Buffy looks at her curiously, along with Anya and Xander. The door to the Magic Box opens again.  
  
ANYA (exasperated):  
My gosh, doesn't the word "closed" mean anything to anyo–  
  
She stops, seeing who has walked in. Giles and Willow are standing at in the doorway.  
  
BUFFY (smiles):  
Giles. Willow.  
  
They smile back. Buffy, Dawn, Anya and Xander walks up to them, hugging. After the reunion, they step back, looking at Giles and Willow.  
  
XANDER:  
So, uh, how was England?  
  
GILES:  
Quite good, actually.  
  
BUFFY:  
How you doing, Will?  
  
WILLOW:  
Good. (smiles) I'm glad to be back.  
  
ANYA:  
We're glad to have you back.  
  
Willow, looks around.  
  
WILLOW:  
So, what's with the gathering?  
  
XANDER:  
New demon, as usual.  
  
WILLOW:  
Oh.  
  
GILES:  
Anything to be worried about?  
  
BUFFY:  
Not so much. Except that we can't exactly see it.  
  
GILES:  
Invisible?  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh, yeah. Unless of course, it looks like one of us.  
  
WILLOW:  
And shape-shifting? (sarcastic) That's the best kind.  
  
Buffy shrugs and then looks at Dawn.  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh, Dawn, you were gonna say something about Spike?  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah. Buffy...Spike...he's got a soul.  
  
Everyone in the room looks at Dawn, speechless. Buffy is the first to utter a word.  
  
BUFFY:  
A s-soul?  
  
DAWN (nods):  
He, uh... It accidentally slipped out when we were talking last night.  
  
BUFFY:  
But how...?  
  
DAWN:  
I don't know. It must have happened while he was gone, wherever he was.  
  
Buffy sits down at a table. Willow, Giles, Anya, Dawn, and Xander look at her.  
  
BUFFY (baffled, to herself):  
A soul...  
  
DAWN (walks up to Buffy):  
Buffy, I think you should talk to him.  
  
BUFFY (looks up):  
Why and what about?  
  
DAWN (hesitantly):  
You know what about.  
  
BUFFY (shakes head):  
No. I can't. (stands up, looks at everyone else) Tonight, we'll deal with this demon. Right now, I'm going home.  
  
WILLOW:  
Buffy...  
  
BUFFY (looks at Willow, Giles, Xander and Anya):  
Look, you guys work on a way to make the demon visible so I can kill him. I need time...to think.  
  
Buffy walks briskly out of the Magic Box, Dawn looking after her.  
  
DAWN (looks at everyone else):  
I'll help too. Most defiantly want to get ride of this demon as soon as possible.  
  
EXT. SUMMERS HOUSE – DAY  
  
The sun has just gone down, yellow and orange streaking in the sky. Buffy is sitting on the steps of her house.  
  
DAWN (off-screen):  
Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks over to see Dawn walking toward her.  
  
DAWN:  
You okay?  
  
BUFFY (sighs):  
If okay falls into the same category as extremely surprised, stunned, and not knowing what to think or feel because everything, past and present is jumbled, then yeah, I'm okay.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy, (sits down next to her) he's got a soul now. I'm not sure how, but I've got a pretty good idea why. (Buffy looks at her) You. Why is it so hard for you to–  
  
BUFFY:  
To what? Accept it? You think I should forget everything past and let him do what he wants with me?  
  
DAWN:  
I don't think he wants to do "that" with you.  
  
BUFFY:  
Why not? (looks down) It's all we've ever done.  
  
DAWN:  
Buffy–  
  
BUFFY:  
Look, I don't really want to talk about Spike right now. (pause, looks at Dawn) So, did you guys find a way to make Proteus visible?  
  
DAWN:  
Um, no. There really isn't a way, not unless we can find it's amulet, but that's near impossible since we have no idea how long he's been like this and who took it. So that option is out. (Buffy looks disappointed) Looks like you're gonna have to kill it when you can't see him.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, then it looks like I better get ready. (stands) I'm gonna deal with him tonight. (she turns around, grabs the door knob, but looks back before she opens it) Let the others know what I plan to do. I may need their help. (thinks for a moment) In fact, I know I will.  
  
Dawn nods and Buffy goes inside the house.  
  
INT. SUMMERS HOUSE – NIGHT  
  
Buffy is in the living room, grabbing a coat lying on the couch. She goes to the wooden weapons chest, opens it and grabs three small swords. Closing it, she exists out of the house.  
  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT  
  
Anya, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Dawn are walking through the cemetery. Giles is carrying a crossbow; Anya and Dawn are holding large knifes.  
  
WILLOW (to Dawn):  
So, where's Buffy? I don't think it's a good idea for us to be hanging out in a place where some invisible creature can get us.  
  
XANDER:  
I second that.  
  
DAWN:  
She said she needed our help and she'll be here. She wants to kill this thing and quick, but...she was awfully amazed about Spike, what happened to him.   
  
WILLOW:  
Who wouldn't be? If it is true, if Spike does have a soul, that could change a lot of things.  
  
XANDER (stops walking):  
Oh, really. He's still Spike, Will. I don't see how even that could change him much.  
  
GILES:  
Xander does have a point. But I've always thought that anything can be possible. You've got to keep an open mind.  
  
WILLOW (to Xander):  
It changed Angel.  
  
XANDER:  
Yeah, but... I'm just saying, trusting him isn't on my list of priorities.  
  
ANYA:  
You could, you know, give him a chance, Xander.  
  
XANDER (looks at Anya and Willow in disbelief):  
What is this? The Spike fan club?  
  
There is a long pause as they all look at each other.  
  
ANYA:  
Xander, (walking closer to him) you gave me a chance. What's a vampire with a soul compared to a thousand year old ex-demon?  
  
Xander looks at them, sighs and continues walking. Anya and Willow watch as he walks ahead of them. Giles and Dawn watch too.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Another part of the cemetery. Buffy is sitting on a large headstone, holding one of the swords in her hand. The other two lie next to her. There is rustling in the trees a short distance away and it catches Buffy's attention.  
  
BUFFY:  
Come to play again, have you? (jumps off the headstone) This is where the fun ends.  
  
PROTEUS:  
That's where you're wrong, Slayer.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Anya, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Willow are walking again. They hear the sound of a fight. They looking at each other, then dash off in the direction of the sounds.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Buffy is flipping into the air when Anya, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Willow see her.   
  
WILLOW:  
Buffy!  
  
Buffy kicks Proteus and then runs over to Xander and Willow carrying the other two swords.  
  
BUFFY:  
Here, take these and watch you're back. (pause) I mean, listen. Won't see anything, of course.  
  
Willow and Xander take the swords. Everything is quiet again as everyone looks around. Then there is a growl and a laugh from behind Anya. She quickly turns around and pushes the knife forward, unfortunately missing the demon as it slips away. They stand for a while longer.  
  
PROTEUS (tauntingly):  
You're never gonna find me.  
  
BUFFY (still very alert):  
Yeah? Well, it's gonna happen eventually.  
  
PROTEUS:  
Is that right?  
  
XANDER:  
Oh, it's right, all right.  
  
BUFFY:  
Hey, oh, invisible one, I gotta ask you something. Do you enjoy turning into us?  
  
PROTEUS:  
Oh, yes. I love making people angry. Especially between people so closely connected as you three.  
  
BUFFY:  
Who three?  
  
PROTEUS:  
You don't know? (laughs) It'd be you, your sister...and the man who, even though he's caused so much trouble in your life, you can't help but love.  
  
Buffy looks a little uneasy, not sharing eye contact with anyone. Suddenly, she's hit across the face and falls down.   
  
XANDER:  
Buffy!  
  
He runs forward, swinging his sword in all directions. Dawn runs to Buffy, helping her stand. Once Buffy is up, she looks at Dawn.  
  
BUFFY:  
Dawn, I want you to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt by this thing.  
  
DAWN:  
I'm not leaving. (smiles) I'm a natural, remember? I'm gonna stay...and I'm gonna help.  
  
Xander is still swinging his sword, but soon, he gets hit in the back of the head by the unseen force and goes down, unconscious. Anya runs to him. Willow and Giles, determined, look at each other and then head forward, trying to fight the demon. Buffy runs to help, along with Dawn.  
  
Buffy and Dawn deliver a series of kicks, all of which are unable to hit the demon. They have no idea where he is. Giles has his crossbow pointed, ready to use it. Willow is ready too with the sword.  
  
PROTEUS (whispering):  
This isn't for your friends to deal with, Slayer. Only family is aloud.  
  
Proteus grabs Willow's arm. She struggles, but he forces her to drop the sword. When she does, she's thrown aside, falling over a gravestone. Giles attacks, but Proteus does the same with him. Xander, Giles, and Willow are now unconscious. Anya is tending to Xander, rubbing his head. None of them are seriously hurt, just unconscious.  
  
Buffy and Dawn look at everyone else.  
  
BUFFY:  
Looks like this is going to be something the family's gonna have to deal with.  
  
DAWN:  
Yeah.  
  
Buffy and Dawn exchange glances and then move forward. Dawn throws down her knife and grabs one of the swords lying on the ground from when the demon had knocked it out of Xander or Willow's hands. The invisible demon snarls and presumably lunges forward, pushing both Dawn and Buffy backward. They stagger a bit, but raise their swords in front of them and jam them forward. But the demon had already left. The two of them stand quiet, listening. The sound of footsteps can be heard, but there are no footprints for the ground is too firm. The sound seems to circle them. Buffy swings to her left, Dawn to her right, but neither of them are able to hit the demon. It laughs and they try again and again.  
  
PROTEUS (snickers):  
You just don't give up, do you? You can't see me. You're not going to catch me.  
  
BUFFY:  
Maybe you're right? Maybe we won't kill you and it'll end with you killing us.  
  
PROTEUS (pleased):  
Now you're talking.   
  
Buffy looks at Dawn and seems to give her a signal. Dawn nods, understanding. In a moment, both Buffy and Dawn thrust their swords, Buffy to the right and Dawn to the left so that they both end up in the center between them. The demon screams.   
  
BUFFY:  
But you've never messed with the Summers' sisters before.  
  
The demon steps away from Buffy and Dawn. They smile at each other.  
  
BUFFY:  
Good wor–  
  
She is cut off when the demon suddenly grips his hand around her neck, chocking her. Dawn sees this, surprised and lunges forward, but the demon grabs her too. They both fall to the ground as he chokes them.   
  
PROTEUS:  
You thought a little flesh wound would stop me? And in my arm, no less. Too bad you can't see me to aim correctly.  
  
Anya, who was tending to Xander and now is near Giles and Willow, who are now waking up, along with Xander, sees Buffy and Dawn in trouble.  
  
ANYA (angry, running forward):  
Hey, you evil, demon thing!  
  
But Anya is stopped by a kick to her abdomen and she falls backward. Buffy and Dawn are still struggling, trying to break free. Then, from behind the demon, something tackles it and pushes it to the ground, allowing Buffy and Dawn to break free. They cough and breathe heavily as they look to who it was that attacked the demon.  
  
It's Spike. He has his arms out in front of him, clearly holding onto the demon's arms. It seems that the demon is struggling to break free.   
  
SPIKE (to the demon):  
Bet you also didn't expect to have a vampire attack you, either, hmm?  
  
Buffy looks at him surprised.  
  
BUFFY:  
How can you... How did you know where he was?  
  
SPIKE:  
Easy. Vampire vision. Demons can always see other demons, even if they appear invisible to the living populace. (gestures to her) Hand me a sword. I'll do him in for you.  
  
Buffy throws him the sword in her hand to him, he catches it, and quickly plunges it into the demon. It screams and soon, all goes silence. Spike drops it to the ground, a loud thump is heard, and he brushes his hands together as if rubbing demon scales or something off them.  
  
SPIKE (to Buffy and Dawn):  
There. All gone.  
  
Buffy smiles and then looks away. Spike sees this and looks sad again.  
  
CUT TO  
  
Anya is helping Xander up, Giles and Willow are also standing up. They all walk over to Buffy, Dawn, and Spike.  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, one less demon to worry about, now. I say we call it a night.  
  
XANDER:  
Good idea. Getting knocked unconscious was not something I bargained for.  
  
GILES (rubs his head):  
Me neither.  
  
Xander, Giles, Anya, and Willow look at Buffy and Dawn.  
  
WILLOW:  
Well, we're going home. I assume I can still stay at your place?  
  
BUFFY:  
Yes, of course.  
  
WILLOW:  
Thanks. I'll see you there. (smiles) Though I'll probably be asleep the moment I walk in the door.  
  
BUFFY (chuckles):  
Good night, Will. (smiles) Might as well say it now since your gonna be zonked out probably before I get home.  
  
Willow nods and then walks out of the cemetery.  
  
ANYA:  
I'm gonna get home too. Got to open the Magic Box really early tomorrow. It was closed all today. I've lost a lot of cash flow and got to get caught up, you know.  
  
BUFFY:  
'Night.  
  
Anya starts to walk off, but Xander walks after her.  
  
XANDER (voice trailing off as he walks away with Anya):  
I'll, uh, walk with you.  
  
Giles looks at Buffy.  
  
GILES:  
I know I said this before, but it's good to be back. (smiles) England's too boring compared to this place.   
  
BUFFY:  
See you tomorrow.  
  
Giles nods and walks off. Buffy watches everyone leave then turns to Dawn. Spike is now standing off to the side of Buffy, just watching her.  
  
BUFFY (to Dawn):  
You should probably get to bed too.   
  
DAWN:  
Why? Tomorrow's Saturday; no school.  
  
BUFFY:  
Still you're a growing girl and all tha– (thinks about what she is saying) Oh, my gosh, I sound like Mom. (alarmed, joking) Something's happening to me, something terrible! (Dawn smiles, Buffy smiles) All right. I think we deserve some late-night togetherness time. Popcorn and a movie sound good?  
  
DAWN:  
Oh, absolutely.  
  
BUFFY:  
Good. Then we'll do that when we get home.  
  
DAWN (thrilled):  
Let's go so we can start the fun, then.  
  
Buffy glances over at Spike who is looking back at her, somewhat smiling.  
  
BUFFY (to Dawn):  
You go on. I'll be there in a bit.  
  
She looks over at Spike again. Dawn sees this and smiles, but tries not to.  
  
DAWN:  
Okay. Don't be too long though. The night doesn't last forever.  
  
BUFFY:  
No, it doesn't.  
  
Dawn smirks then turns around and walks away. There is silence for a long time, Spike and Buffy looking at each other occasionally.  
  
BUFFY:  
So, uh, when did you arrive in town?  
  
SPIKE:  
Yesterday night.  
  
BUFFY:  
Oh. (looks around, a little nervous) So, Dawn tells me she visited you last night.  
  
SPIKE:  
Yeah, well, you know her. She's always snooping around somewhere...especially in my crypt, it always seems. I seriously think that may be a bad habit. Crawling around in unsuspecting, dark places.  
  
BUFFY (chuckles):  
Yeah. I ought to stop that. Wouldn't want her running into the wrong person or the wrong demon.  
  
SPIKE:  
Nope.  
  
Buffy looks around again. The tension between them is clear. She sits down on a bench.  
  
BUFFY:  
Well, spending time in your crypt – she gets some pretty strange ideas.  
  
SPIKE:  
Like what?  
  
BUFFY (sighs, quietly):  
You having a soul, for one.  
  
Spike looks around for a moment. The news of his secret out. He walks over to her and sits down on the bench, not too close to her, though.  
  
SPIKE:  
She told you. Figured she would. Never was one for keeping secrets.  
  
BUFFY:  
So it is true? You do have a soul? (Spike nods, looking down) How?  
  
SPIKE:  
Demon in Africa. But it's not important.  
  
BUFFY (softly):  
It's important to me.  
  
Spike looks a little surprised. There is a long pause.  
  
BUFFY (puts her head in her hands momentarily then looks at him):  
Why, Spike?  
  
SPIKE:  
Why what?   
  
BUFFY (takes a deep breath, sad):  
Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me? (tearful) I thought you loved me. At least, that's what you kept telling me over and over again. Was it all just lies?  
  
SPIKE (looks down, a long pause):  
I'm sorry, Buffy. I can't explain why I did it, but I left here because of it. (pause) I got a soul because of it. (Buffy looks at him, he sees her pain) They weren't lies, Buffy. I do love you. (looks away) I can understand why that wouldn't mean anything to you, though.  
  
Buffy looks at him and he looks at her. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips. He kisses back, the kiss becoming passionate, but not violent and forceful like all the other kisses they've shared. It's gentle and very brief. When they break it, they continue to look at each other.  
  
BUFFY (softly):  
I forgive you, Spike. I forgive you for what you did then. But it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of work before we can...  
  
SPIKE:  
I know.   
  
Buffy stands up, Spike follows.  
  
BUFFY:  
I, uh, I gotta get home. Fun time with Dawn needs to start; otherwise, she's going to be on my case.   
  
Spike nods. She smiles slightly at him and then turns and walks away.  
  
SPIKE:  
Buffy? (she looks back) Thanks...for your forgiveness. You don't know how much...it means to me.  
  
Buffy nods and then walks away. Spike watches as she goes.  
  
SPIKE (to himself):  
Someday, Buffy. It'll be different someday.  
  
He sighs and then walks back further into the cemetery toward his crypt in the near distance.  
  
THE END


End file.
